Birthday Grievings
by Sakura Moon
Summary: It was something that Sync and her would always do each year. On the one day where they’re just themselves. No titles. No nothing. Just Sync and Anise.


**Title:** Birthday Grievings

**Author:** Sakura Moon

**Summary:** It was something that Sync and her would always do each year. On the one day where they're just themselves. No titles. No nothing. Just Sync and Anise.

**Warning**: A LOT of flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss, otherwise I'll make sure to put voices in the voice skits.

-------

It was that time of day of the year again. Anise looked out from the window of her room; the city of Daath at its most peaceful moment. A couple of months had passed by since they--no, it was Luke--who truly saved the world with his sacrifice. That day, not only did Luke died, but a couple of people as well. First one was Asch, Luke's original. He died by giving Luke enough time to catch up to them by delaying the guards and leaving himself behind. The other person that died that day was...

"Sync." She softly whispered his name. There was a mixture of sorrow, curiosity and despair floating around Anise as the image of a trodden, pessimistic, ninja-skilled Ion came in her mind. His last words to them...to her...still reflected his philosophy and belief that he was still useless...that he wasn't needed...that he didn't have a place in life.

Anise quickly pushed herself away from looking at the beautiful scenery. She couldn't bear seeing that epic of happiness flowing through her mixing with the last image she had of Sync--lying there on the stairs, his clothes torn, his fonons slowly dissolving away like Ion's; but at the same time, so much different than Ion's. "Sync, you're such an idiot." Her eyes landed on a small stuffed rappig with a green ribbon around its neck. The stuffed rappig had been a birthday present to her—a couple years ago. The frown on her face grew even larger.

It had been given to her by Sync.

A small giggle left her mouth. She could remember that day clearly.

=Flashback=

"_What is it that you want?" Anise snapped at the smirking teen leaning on her bedroom door before her. His golden bird's beak-shaped mask covered a good majority of his facial features, but his damn smirk was still there--taunting her._

"_Che." Sync grabbed something that was behind him and threw it at Anise. Surprised, Anise quickly caught the unknown object before it could make a landing on her face. She glanced at what she held. It was a small stuffed rappig with a green ribbon around its neck. Brown eyes met his, though what color they were, Anise couldn't tell._

_Sync looked at her as if she was stupid. "What do you think?" _

_Pissed, Anise snapped back. "Well what am I supposed to think??! I'm not the one throwing random stuffed animals at other people's faces!"_

_Scowling, Sync crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you don't know it's your own birthday today?"_

_Wide-eye, Anise could feel her jaw hanging. She waved the stuffed rappig in her hand wildly. "You can't mean…this is your present to me?"_

_Sync scoffed as he looked away from Anise. "Don't think too deep on that." Then he began to mumble. "It's a return gift for last time."_

_Anise let out a small giggle. "Aw, I didn't know Sync the Tempest actually has a sweet side." She teased, enjoying how he sputtered and frolicked._

"_Shut up!"_

=End Flashback=

That day had been very clear to her. She knew the reason why Sync had given her a birthday present. Earlier that year, when she was on her break from watching over Ion, she overheard one of the God-Generals mentioning how it was Sync's birthday that day and that all he was doing was staying in his room. Unable to understand why anyone would want to celebrate his birthday alone, Anise sought him out.

=Flashback=

_The door Anise been repeatedly knocking opened rather harshly. "What?!" Sync snapped at the person who rudely awoken him from his peaceful slumber. When he realized who it was that was banging on his door, he sneered. "Oh, isn't it the Fon Master's pest. What is it that you want?"_

_Anise tried very hard not to stoop to his level. After all, it was the jerk's birthday and so, just for this one occasion, she will be sweet to the little devil. "Sync," she said this rather sweetly; she watched as he cringed from the tone of her voice...and taking full delight over that. "what are you doing today?"_

"_I was having a nice nap, but some idiot went and ruined that for me by having no manners at all." Sync nearly laughed at the expression Anise was forming. Instead, he kept that to himself as he kept his face straight. But…he didn't like the new look that started to appear on her face. _

"_That sounds too boring." Then with quick reflexes that almost shamed Sync's, Anise swiftly entered his room. "How about I keep you company instead?"_

_Sync scrunched up his noise. "Why would __**you **__**want**__ to keep __**me**__ company?"He placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to throw her out of his room._

_Anise could feel herself moving rather harshly back toward the door and into the hallway. She clutched her fingers on to the small lunchbox she brought with her. "Hey! Stop moving around like some rag doll—"_

"_Oh, so is that what Tokunaga is?"_

"_Don't poke fun of Tokunaga you masked jerk!"Anise dug her heels into the carpet, somewhat effectively slowing down. "You're not doing anything on your birthday!"She yelled at him. Anise quickly had to regain her balance once Sync let go of her. _

_Before Anise could turned around and scolded him for his attitude, she found herself being roughly shoved back into the wall. "Ouch! That hurt Sync." She gently rubbed her shoulder. "What was that for you jerk?!"_

"_Who told you it's my birthday today?" Sync leaned his mouth down to where her ear was; his voice harsh beyond belief. Anise shuddered at the close proximity. Quickly, she gathered her courage._

"_What's getting your mask all tight? Why does it matters that I know it's your birthday or not?" Anise stared up straight at Sync._

_Sync stared hard and long at her before he stepped away from her. Slowly, he smirked; his lips tighten into an ugly knot. "I see. You're doing this because you want you show your dear Ion what a kind and considerate person you are. You're doing this to impress him aren't you?"_

_Anise stuttered in disbelief. Honestly, she has no idea where Sync got that idea from. What does Ion had to do with anything? "What? That's stupid! Why would I be doing this for Ion?"_

_Turning his head away to look at the wall near his bed, Sync answered. "Oh I don't know. The great Fon Master Ion probably asked you to keep poor, helpless, unwanted, God General Sync companied on his birthday." Then he turned his head to meet her unwavering glance. "After all, you would do anything for Ion wouldn't you?"_

_Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Anise could not seriously believed the accusations that were coming out of Sync's mouth. As more and more of his accusations sank in her, Anise's temper slowly went up. At the last and final accusation, her temper blew the lid. Angry, Anise stomped up to Sync. She made sure that for each stomp she took, the next stomp would always be more pounding than the last one. "Listen here Sync the Tempest." Anise poked his chest. "No one asked me to do this, alright? I did it out of my own free will. As to how I found out about your birthday, I found that out myself!" Too angry to even let Sync talked back, Anise shoved the lunch she hade made for him into his hands. "Here's your birthday present." She spat at the last word. Without waiting to hear his reply, she marched back to the door and opened it. Before she left, she commented, "No one needs to be alone on his or her birthday…not even you Sync." Anise closed the door._

_That day, Anise pretty much spent her time picking fights with Arietta. Anything to take her mind off at what happened in Sync's room. By the end of the day, exhausted from all the training (although in reality, it was more of fighting with Arietta—as some would called it, a kitty fight) she had done, Anise went back to her bedroom. Her parent's room was right next to her. Ever since she was made a Fon Master Guardian, she was given her own room._

_As Anise opened her door and entered the room, she still couldn't shake the feeling of sadness for Sync. Now with her clear state of mind, she realized how doubtful Sync had been that anyone would want to celebrate his birthday. Almost as if…Sync regretted being born. Anise clutched her hand. "Well, it doesn't matter what he thinks, he didn't have to say all of those things to me." Anise growled. She plopped her body onto the bed. Darkness claimed her as her vision wavered. Sometime, in the middle of the night, she thought she heard someone in her room. But when she opened her eyes, the moonlight from her window showed nothing. Thinking it was only a trick of her mind, Anise went back to sleep._

_The next morning, Anise stayed in bed, though her subconscious was awake as the cathedral's bells rang its solo melody. Something glinted from the corner of her eyes. "What's this?" Anise said to herself as she picked up a selenia [1] flower. She took a smell from the beautiful flower. Next to the flower was a golden mask that she was awfully familiar with. "What's Sync's mask doing here? And why did is there a selenia flower right next to it?"Something else caught her eye. "Oh? Did Sync return my lunchbox as well?" She checked the lunchbox to see the contents. It was empty. Slowly, realization hit her and she smiled. In his own way, Sync had shown thanks for Anise's birthday gift and apologized for the comments he had said to her. Feeling a burst of happiness as she gently touched the white petal, Anise flopped right back to bed; having the feeling that maybe it wasn't all that hopeless._

=End Flashback=

Ever since that day along with the other day, there was a mutual understanding between the two. That whenever it was their birthday, they would give each other presents and sometimes spend some time together. Of course, no one knew about this. Sync wanted to keep up his tough guy image as one of the God Generals and didn't want the other God Generals to know about this. Anise went along with it since frankly, it doesn't really matter if people knew about it or not. All that matter was that Sync wasn't alone on his birthday.

So when the time where she spent a year traveling with Luke and becoming the God Generals' #1 enemy, she didn't think that they would be able to continue the tradition. But…Sync had proved her wrong once again.

His birthday happened at the time where they were waiting at Thor Forest near Grand Chokemah. Jade had left the group to talk with the Malkulth army. She should have realized that Sync was there; at least when Guy had acted as if he lost his mind when he attacked Luke and tried to kill him. After the earthquake, Natalia shot something in the trees. It was Sync. How ironic that on the day of his birthday, this happened. After Sync and Largo ran off, the group went on their separate ways. Having caught the glance that Sync had given to her before he left, Anise told the group that she would be sending a letter to the Order.

But honestly, she was meeting Sync.

=Flashback=

"_I see you're here." Sync jumped down from where he was hiding once Anise arrived at the secluded area._

"_And I see you guys are still following us." Anise snapped back, her shoulders tensed from not knowing if Largo was hiding behind the bushes—ready to attack her with her guard down. _

_Seeing her shoulders tensing, Sync waved his hand. "Relax won't you? It's just me here." His voice got softer. "Largo doesn't know it's my birthday today…." 'I want to continue the tradition.' was left unsaid, but Anise heard that loud and clear._

_Anise smiled; happy that Sync wanted to keep their tradition alive, but then she frowned a bit. She hadn't anticipated meeting with Sync here on his birthday, so she didn't have any present for him. "Sync…I'm sorry, but I don't have anything with me to give to you."_

"_It's ok." Sync leaned against the tree. He looked at Anise. "Stuff like that are just material goods."_

"_But everyone should at least get something on their birthday." Anise stomped her foot. She looked at the sky. There wasn't that much time left for her. Apparently, Sync noticed this as well._

"_It doesn't matter," Sync said, hoping this would stop Anise from her rambling. "Just having you on this day…is good enough for me." Immediately, Sync cursed himself. Somehow, that sounded weird to him. But it looked like Anise was happy by that comment, Sync noted—which was good because he couldn't stand to see her face down like that._

_Anise blushed at what Sync had said. It sounded almost as if…there was something romantic between them. 'But there wasn't!' Anise quickly told herself. "I'm sorry I can't stay and spend the whole day with you Sync. With all of this happening…I don't think it's possible."_

"_I know."_

_Anise played with her feet. "So…I guess this is it then."_

_Sync hummed in agreement. For the little time they had, Sync was happy with that. It meant that for a short time, he felt human._

_Suddenly, there was a bright sparkle in her eye. "Oh Sync!"_

"_What?" Curious as to why Anise had called him out in that sing-tone voice of her's._

"_Close your eyes."_

"…_."_

"_I mean it!"_

"_Fine." An exasperated sigh left from Sync's mouth as he placed his hands over where his eyes should be. The next thing he knew, he felt two soft arms hugging him and a quick peck on his leftt cheek. Before he could properly react, Anise had already disentangled herself from him and skipped a good feet away from him. Eyes widen in disbelief, he watched her waved to him. The next words left her mouth._

"_Happy birthday Sync!" Then she skipped away where the rest of her group was meeting._

_Sync stared at her retreating figure. One hand placed on where she had kissed him. A small doofus grin appeared on his face. Maybe it was worth getting an arrow stuck on his shoulder._

=End Flashback=

Thinking back on that, Anise still felt pretty embarrassed at having done what she did. Another memory appeared. This time, it was later in the year; when it was her birthday.

=Flashback=

_They were flying across the sky as they made their way from Batical to Chesedonia. The reason they were heading there was to find out more about Natalia's real father, though Natalia herself was only aware that they got a lead on the fake Scorer. When they arrived at Chesdonia, it turned out that Luke's assumption of the fake Scorer being in here was really true. The gang rushed into the central plaza near Aston's mansion and there he was. _

_Anise gasped and stepped back. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was no possibly way that he could be standing there, in front of them, like this. Anise shoved her way in through the crowd. "…Ion?"_

Ion _smirked when Anise called him that. "Are you sure Anise?" _

_Anise was about to answer, but looked unsure. "No…you're not Ion. Sync?!" She gaped at him. Ever since their last battle with him, where his identity was revealed, this was the first time she seen him without his mask on._

"_Took you awhile to figure it out." Sync sneered, his face scrunched up. "Why? Did you really think it was your precious Ion? Back from the dead."_

_Still recovering from Ion's death, Anise took a step forward, hand curling around, ready to give that jerk a good punch or two. _

"_Please, stop Anise." _

_Anise stopped in her tracks._

_Those words came out in Ion's voice. But, it was Sync who said it. Anise's body began to shake. "What's the matter Anise? Can't hit me?" Sync taunted, his eyes filled with glee. "Anise, please don't hurt me." He said to her in Ion's voice. "You see your precious Fon Master in me, don't you?" Sync quickly jumped away as two swords, coming from different directions, took a swipe at him. _

_Luke and Guy glared at him, their hands clutching tightly on their weapon. There was a verbal exchange between the rest of the group and Sync, but Anise didn't noticed. She was too busy being lost in a whirlwind of emotions. Tears began welling up in her eyes at the thought of how Sync brutally used Ion like that against her…how it brought her memories of her betrayal to Ion and his last moments._

"_Anise…are you ok?" Luke's face appeared before her's._

"_O...of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I?" Anise quickly said, not caring that her voice shook._

_Guy butted in. "Then why do you have tears running down your face?"_

_Anise quickly used her arm to wipe the tears away. "I'..I'm not crying! Who says anything about crying." Unable to bear the torrent of emotions in her, she ran away from the group. A pair of footsteps followed quickly after her's. Judging by the movement of those footsteps, she figured those belong to Natalia. Then she remembered everything. The reason why they were here in the first place. _'You guys owe me one.' _Anise thought to herself as she quickly ran toward the marketplace. Here she was, distracting princess here so Luke and the others can go interrogate Natalia's nanny on who was really her true father. But deep down inside, Anise ignored the part of her that was saying that the other reason why she was running away was because of Sync. His impersonation of Ion and the brutality of it all. She didn't want to admit how much of an effect that had on her psyche. She didn't want to admit that the effect was even more effective due to the fact that it was her birthday today. She felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Anise? Are you really alright?" Natalia asked softly, there was sympathy in her eyes._

_Worn out from her encounter with Sync, Anise stopped her tracks and faced the blonde princess. "Natalia…can we stay at the inn tonight?"_

"_Sure, Anise." Natalia squeezed the hand that was on Anise's shoulder, hoping that would bring the young former Fon Master Guardian some comfort. _

_It wasn't that long before the gang regrouped and Anise heard about what happened at Aston's mansion from Luke. Jade commented that it wouldn't be too bad staying at the inn for the night, seeing how everyone would need to rest up for tomorrow. Anise was given her own room as the others felt that she needed some privacy. _

_The sky has fallen and became pitch black. Everyone else was sleeping. Tossing and turning in her own bed, Anise blew a piece of her hair away from her forehead. Deciding that a good walk out in the night might do her some good, she quietly walked out of her room and into the hallway. Luckily the door to the lobby was closer to her's and nowhere near to where the guys were staying at—otherwise Jade might hear her and followed her. Like she needed somebody to look after all. She was a Fon Master Guardian for a reason._

_Not really knowing where she was going, Anise found herself outside the northern front gates. _

"_I didn't think you would come."_

_Shoulders tensed, Anise wanted to curse herself for forgetting to bring Tokunaga with her. She glared heatedly at the Ion imposter before her. "Why are you still here?" She snapped rather viciously. "Haven't had enough tormenting me on my birthday?"_

_Sync cringed at that. "Anise, I didn't know you guys would be here today—"_

"_Oh you didn't?" Anise gave him another heated look. "Wish you knew ahead of time so you can find new ways to make fun of Ion?"_

"_I'm sorry I had to ruin your birthday like that alright!" Sync yelled at her, frustrated with himself and her mentioning Ion again._

"_Oh are you?" Anise raised an eyebrow at that._

_Sync felt his shoulders dropped. "I know I shouldn't have gone that low, but…it's not like I can treat you any different with your group right there."_

_Anise was silent. Her fury was there, but had lessened over the reasonable logic that Sync said. But there was something she needed to know. "Why do you hate Ion so much?"_

"_Because people would always see him instead of me." Sync pointed his own face as he spat out the bitter truth. "That's all whom they ever see." He glanced to the side. "They never see me."_

_Anise's posture softened as she reflected on those words. She understand what Sync was saying. Now knowing the truth between the relationship of Ion and Sync and the insecurities that Luke was going through dealing with his own original—Asch, she could see where Sync was going with this. Still, a large part of her is not going to let Sync get away with all the accusations he gave to her._

_Her retribution?_

_She slapped him fast and hard._

_There was a stinging sensation running all over Sync's left cheek. The same cheek that she had gave a peck to on his birthday. His gloved hand touched lightly on the throbbing mark. "I guess I deserved that." Sorrowful eyes peered to Anise's. "I didn't want to hurt you on your birthday Anise…I'm sorry."_

_Anise huffed. "You're such an idiot Sync. I'm totally not over from what you did earlier, but…I understand why you did. Since we're still enemies and all."_

"_Yeah…we still are." Sync said, leaning back and forth. "I'm still planning to kill you guys you know."_

_Anise snorted. "We're not up for a mutual suicide you know."_

_Sync laughed. "I know, but I can try can't I?"_

"_You'll lose in the end." Anise retorted, confident in her teammate's abilities to take Sync down._

_There was a smirk on his face. "We'll see about that." He dug his hands in his pockets. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep? You'll need it for tomorrow."_

"_Ooohh, you take that back Sync!" Anise growled at Sync, who was chuckling to himself. Fed up with the laughter and feeling a bit tired herself, Anise started walking back toward the gates._

"_Anise wait!" Sync called after her. Anise stopped. "I almost forgot your birthday present."_

_Shocked that he had a present on him while she didn't for his birthday, Anise started to wave her hands. "No, it's fine. You didn't have to."_

_He took a step closer to her. "Oh but I insist." There was that teasing grin on his face. "But I need you to close your eyes."_

"_Close my eyes?" Anise was curious to see what kind of gift it was._

"_Just do as I said." Sync said this rather impatiently. _

_Anise grumbled. "Fine. Someone's being grouchy." She closed her eyes, feeling nothing but the ground underneath her feet and the cool breeze._

_A soft whisper of "Happy Birthday Anise" flew through her ear before something soft pressured on her lips. It was short and sweet. Realizing what just happened, her eyes flew opened and she saw Sync's figure dashing quickly away from her. Fingers touching her lips, where his lips were on her's, a new anger flow through her._

"_Sync! That was my first kiss!"_

=End Flashback=

That was probably the last time they would celebrate each other's birthdays together. A lone tear fell out of Anise's eye. There would be no more teasing, joking around, being themselves on their birthdays anymore. Anise touched her lips once more. Besides the initial anger that was there when Sync kissed her, there was also happiness. In their final battle with each other, as Sync laid dying, he motioned her to come nearer—away from her group—which she did. There, he told her that on that day of her birthday…when he had kissed her, it was his first kiss as well. Anise had dropped her knees at that, finally recognizing the 'gift' that Sync had talked about and given to her. She held his hand as she watched him vanished into thin air as his fonons dissipated.

She just wish, that there was more time for her to tell him how much he meant to her. That he wasn't Ion in her eyes, but Sync. Anise had hoped that by spending time celebrating his birthday, he would realize that.

But he didn't….

Anise wiped another tear from her eye as she clutched the stuffed rappig close to her. Her only wish for this year's birthday was that things would go differently. She felt a large gathering of fonons embracing her. "Seventh fonons?" Anise cried out in shocked, wondering why would there be a bundle of seventh fonons in her room.

"Anise…I never regretted celebrating my birthday with you. …Thanks." A soft whisper echoed near her and the presence of the seventh fonons suddenly disappeared.

A new sense of comfort appeared in Anise as she smiled gently at to what just happened. "…You're such an idiot Sync." She gave the stuffed rappig a fond pat on the head.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Woo, first time ever writing for this pair. I have to admit that SyncxAnise is one of my favorite pairs in the ToA fandom. I just only wish there was more fics about the pair. So here's my contribution in hopes that someday, some of you might contribute to this awesome pair. Cause seriously, we need it. Let's make it to page 2 in this category!

Oh, one more thing, this fic has NOT been beta'ed by someone else. So for any mistakes you see—whether grammatical or technical—they're all mine and I am aware that there are a few somewhere in here.

**[1]** Ok, I wasn't really sure if Selenia flowers bloomed in the moonlight or they can only survived at night.


End file.
